For the Love of Corndogs
by ParticularlyChimerical
Summary: With her, he doesn't know what to say, but he tries. Together, it's all for the love of Corndogs. *Thank you YoungeratHeart* Carlos/OC Carlos and Chrissy, Sadly no pet name yet. Any suggestions? Summary actually pretty decent this time! xD
1. Possible Prologue

_Author's Note: Hello people. So, yes. Another one. **But I need your help!** I'm not sure that this should become a full on story, or just another one-shot. So please, take your time to read and review telling me what you think. It would mean **(seriously)** a lot. I need to know. At least one person just review and tell me to still with a one shot or make it a prologue. I'm gonna name this Possible Prologue__and wait a day or two to see if I get any reviews about it. If there is a tie, I will write down One-shot annd Story on to peices of paper, and throw them into a bowl or something, then choose. Yup, Yup, :D! Im pretty excited! Why wouldn't I be?_

_Disclaimer: I do not in any shape, form, or liquid? own Big Time Rush. I wish I did._

_(Remember to REVIEW what you think... Story or Normal One-Shot? Also im not actually naming the story **Possible Prologue**, just this chapter... until I know, well you know.)_

**_Enjoy! _**

**_Also I'd like to take into consideration _'James Maslow is Mine'_ for helping Beta Read this. Thanks for fixing any spelling mistakes and confusing lines. I HEART YOU!_**

**_And, I'd like to thank '_YoungerAtHeart'_ for being really awesome! YEAHH! YOU ROCK! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! Hehe, Thanks for also reading my story and telling me what was wrong, and what didn't make sence! :D BUT MOSTLY THANKS FOR BEING SOOO AWESOME!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Possible Prologue <strong>

_- Just until I know if it is a One-Shot or Actual Story-_

* * *

><p>Carlos abruptly paused in mid-step as he and Kendall were walking in the Palm Woods Hotel lobby. Kendall took a few more steps before he finally realize his best friend stopped walking. "Hey, buddy, are you alright?" he asked, returning to his side.<p>

With a great amount of effort, Carlos forced his jaw to move. "She's beautiful," he mumbled.

Kendall looked confused for second, not knowing what his friend was talking about, and then followed his friend's gaze and whistled. "Whoa, buddy. Of all the girls here, you fall for that one."

Approaching them from the Palm Wood's lobby was the only girl he'd ever taken notice of that would give real competition to the Jennifers.

She had hair the color of a perfectly baked chocolate chip cookie or maybe a slightly burnt corndog- and it was all curly, a bunch of loops that dropped past her face and down her back. Her skin wasn't that white, but it also didn't look like she used one of James' Cuda tanning sprays. It looked like she had some nice muscles which meant she was in good shape. Maybe she played a sport of some kind. He hoped it was hockey.

She was wearing jeans that hugged her legs that, somehow, looked loose, along with a light, forest green blouse that was well within the bounds of modesty even with the top two buttons undone.

As she approached them Carlos just stood and stared. Kendall grabbed his arm. "Come on, man. We have to move or she'll think we're stalking her or something."

Carlos muttered something unintelligible, not that it was a big shock to Kendall.

Kendall threw his hands in the air. "Seriously, we have to at least get to the bench over there!"

Carlos's face lit up, even more so than it already was-if that was possible. "Great! Come on."

Kendall caught his arm, effectively dragging his friend back a couple steps. "Dude, listen to me. You can't just go talk to her! That's what everyone else will be doing as soon as they get their heads out of the clouds, and, maybe even, possibly the gutter."

"Hey, um I'm new here. Could one of you direct me to the gym?"

Kendall glanced over his shoulder. Of course, while he had been arguing with Carlos, the new girl had approached.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, it's right over there. You know, the one with the big sign in front?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, which one? All these buildings look alike to me." She laughed nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, that's okay. We were like that too. We can show you where it's at." Kendall shifted so Carlos was behind him. No sense ruining his friend's chances of ever being able to even talk to the-apparent-girl of his dreams.

Her face relaxed into a smile. "Thank you so much!"

Kendall shrugged. "Hey, its nothing." He grabbed Carlos's arm. "C'mon, man. We'll get you to your little corner in the gym then you can sleep it off."

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes looking concerned at Carlos.

"Erm, he wore himself out doing the dance routines we got assigned. Our friend Logan said to get him some fresh air and plenty of sleep and he would be fine in a few hours. So he was going to take a little nap, but he likes to sleep where people are." Kendall lied, though that was mostly the truth.

The girl nodded, like she didn't really believe him. "I see." She stuck out her hand to Carlos. "I'm Chrissy."

Carlos, amazingly to have gathered his wits enough to reach out grab her hand, shook her hand. "Carlos."

She laughed. "No, no. _I'm_ Chrissy. _You're_ Carlos."

Across his lips formed a cheesy smile. "You sure about that?"

Kendall face palmed and shook his head. "Seriously, man, lets get you to the gym."

Carlos and Chrissy fell a few steps behind Kendall. Chrissy gave Carlos a coy glance and smirked. "Y'know, I like you. You're funny."

Her words echoed around and around in Carlos's head for the few hours.

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously,<em> man. Stop staring at the back of her head, or she's going to think you're stalking her!" Kendall stated, slapping the back of Carlos' head while they were walking back from the gym.

Carlos grinned at his friend as they took their usual spot at the pool. "She said she likes me and said I'm funny."

Kendall nodded slowly. "Yes, I heard."

"She has green eyes. Did you know that they have little gold and darker green flecks in them?"

"I know."

"She's pretty." Carlos stated, his eyes full of love.

Kendall threw his hands up in the air. "Can you please stop stating the obvious? Just ask her out already!"

Carlos shook his head, the slightly dazed look falling from his eyes. "No! I've only known her for an hour! And most of that was spent with me staring at her while she was reading a book. "

Kendall rolled his eyes. "First of all, its been about two hours. I know it's not your style, but are you really going to let her get away? A catch like that only comes once in a lifetime."

Carlos leaned back in his loundge chair, the wicker giving a soft protest. He idly toyed with his smoothie that sat on the table between him and Kendall. "I don't know. "

"You don't know what?" Chrissy asked, sashaying up to them and settling into the chair nearest to Carlos.

Kendall shook his head. "We were, uh, talking about... "

"Different colored fruit flies... that lay dinosaur eggs," Carlos finished quickly.

Kendall gave him a strange look while Chrissy set her book on the table and leaned forward on her elbows, her green eyes wide.

"Is there even such a thing as Fruit flies that lay dinosaur eggs?"

Carlos nodded, noting the annoyed look in Kendall's eyes. "Yeah, I saw it once in a book..."

She whistled. "Oh wow. What book?"

"The book was called.. Uhh.." Carlos said thinking. ".. The Unknown facts of... Fruit Flies?"

Kendall laughed, knudging Carlos. "Didn't think this through much, Eh?" he whispered.

"Shut up." Carlos growled, glaring at Kendall. "I'm trying."

"Maybe you shouldn't come up with ridiculous answers when people are around." Kendall laughed.

"Oh really? I never heard of that book before." She looked like she was about to say more but then her phone buzzed.

She jumped and glanced at it. "Oh crap, I have to run. I was supposed to meet an old friend an hour ago, I completely forgot!" She rose to her feet and grabbed her book. "I'll see you around, I guess."

She was halfway out the door before she turned around and ran back to them. "Almost forgot," she said, smirking slightly. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed Carlos's hand. She scribbled something on his palm and then closed his fingers around it. "And now you have my number. Call me sometime."

Then she was out the door before Carlos could even begin to comprehend that she had just given him her number.

* * *

><p>Carlos was completely speechless for the rest of the day, instead choosing to stare at his hand and grin. Chrissy had just forced her number upon him! That had to be good!<p>

Of course, this line of thought descended into when he should call her. Tonight? Tomorrow? Thirty years from now to ensure that she hadn't forgotten about the guy who couldn't so much as think of talking in her presence?

It was somewhere around one in the morning that Carlos finally brought himself to grab his phone and dial her number. It rang once, twice, Three times and then, of course, Carlos remembered why he should really get more sleep and that it was one in the morning and the girl of his dreams would undoubtedly be asleep. He sighed as Chrissy picked up.

"Hello? Carlos, is that you?"

He broke off his thoughts. "Chrissy?"

She laughed. "You realize how early it is, right?"

"Erm yeah. You don't sound groggy though."

She laughed again. "Yeah, neither do you. I couldn't sleep."

"Hey, you aren't the only one. Its been a long week."

"Yeah, I can tell and I've only been here for a day." Something creaked in the background. "I'm bored out of my mind right now."

"This is going to sound awkward, but if you want to come over to my place? " Carlos's heart leapt so that it was somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple. _Had he really just suggested that? In the middle of the night? With the rest of the guys and Kendall's mom here?_ "I've got some board games and stuff that we could do, or if you're into video games, I have a lot of those."

She laughed again. "Sounds good, but sadly not tonight. I suck at unpacking items, especially in the dark." Carlos' heart just about tore itself into shreds with her words before he realized that her tone was actually apologetic.

He forced himself to concentrate on the spot where the light from the moon and the streetlight across the road made his floor look like someone had spilled milk. Now that he really thought about it, he was in the mood for milk's favorite cookie. An Oreo.

"So, will I see you tomorrow? I mean, you know... after you're done unpacking. Maybe you can meet the rest of my friends. Eat hotdogs. Hang out by the pool. It's okay if you don't want to I just-"

"Carlos! Slow down!" Chrissy giggled, trying to make Carlos stop rambling.

"Sorry." He said, sadly.

She giggled again. "It's okay. But sure, when I'm done packing we'll hang out tomorrow. And I'll gladly meet the rest of your friends too."

"Hold on a second." Carlos said, clicking a phone button. He did a little dance and jumped around, then breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. He clicked the button again and stuck his ear on it. "Back. Where do you want to meet?"

"Welcome back. How about the Palm Woods Park? That was the very first place I noticed when I was driven here. Around noon?"

Carlos nodded excitedly, even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

"I'll bring the corndogs. Hope you don't mind, I really like them."

His eyes went wide. "No way! I _**love**_ corndogs too!

Chrissy laughed. "Then it's a good thing I'm bringing some. See you later, Carlos. Bye."

"Bye."

Carlos hung up his cell phone and placed it on his charger. He layed back down in his bed, holding his stuffed puppy close and sighed happily. "I finally found the perfect girl for me."

* * *

><p><em>So? How was it? Did you like it? Should I just end it here or make a story out of it! I'm sorry if it was bad. I really did try my hardest. Do you guys hate me? Am I asking to much questions? <strong>Isn't that guy from Narnia REALLY HOT? Skander? He plays Edmund.<strong> Hes like *sigh happily* soooo.. Yummy! Sorry, but he is. Anyways, yeah. Please, if you didn't read my author's note at the beginning, I hope your reading this. I need you to review if I should make this into a story or just keep it at this, a lonely One-shot? Yes? No? Maybe? _

_I will probably end up change the title too. If It becomes a story. Just so you know. And also if this becomes a story, I'm going to make this the prologue. Sound pretty good? Yeah. Tell me if this confuses you, cause it is confusing me. **SKANDER IS FRIGGIN HOT!**_

_Just review if you want. It would mean a lot since I dont get many. _

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. A Date that May Never Happen

_Author's Note: Okay. So it has been decided! This is now an official story! Thank you the two who reviewed and told me what you wanted it to become. You helped me out a lot! I can't wait to post this chapter! Hopefully this story will become pretty good, and maybe get a lot of reviews. That would be awesome. Still excited I got two reviews on my first few hours of posting. It may be a small amount but I never got a review so fast like that! :D :D :D Hope you guys like the very first actual chapter of **For the Love of Corndogs.**_

_Thank you '_**YoungeratHeart'**_ for beta reading this chapter! Also want to thank her very much for giving me a good title for this story. Its a really good! Don't you think? **YOUR STILL AWESOME! YEAH! WOOHOO!**_

_**Also, **I have decided that at the end of every chapter, I will write down any song that is stuck in my head that day. It wont have anything to do with the story, but still listen to whatever song it is... cause it will probably be a good one. xD Like the one today, Listen to it. **AMAZING!**_

_**I will be doing summaries for every chapter... unless I get tired of writing them! **_

_**Note: These everytime summaries WILL NOT give anyway anything, it will just breifly describe. ;)**_

_Disclaimer: Not owning Big Time Rush in any form, shape, or liquid again! Hehe!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>For the Love of Corndogs<strong>

A Date that May Never Happen

**Summary:** Carlos is confused about wether or not he should go on the date with Chrissy, which lead to a whole bunch of useless headaches, _Literally_.

* * *

><p><em>"Can't one of you just give me a chance?" the sad-eyed Carlos pleaded, holding flowers and a box of chocolates out to the three girls. "I wouldn't make that bad of a boyfriend!" <em>

_The blonde one stood from where she was seated and glared. "How many times do we have to tell you..." she began, as the other two stood up as well._

_"No!" they all shouted, then took their seats again. Each one lifted their magazines and continued to read as if nothing had happened._

_Carlos frowned, bringing his arms back down to his side. "But, I got you these chocolates..." he mumbled sadly._

_"You're right! We'll take those," The brown haired Jennifer stated, snatching the box out of one hand. "And those." The black haired Jennifer also stated, grabbing the flowers out of the other hand._

_The blonde Jennifer smiled at him for a few seconds, then went straight back to her stern glare. "Now go away. Until you can afford two mansions or become extremely famous, don't bother asking any one of us out **ever** again."_

_Carlos watched as they all got up again. Tyler used a giant fan to blow their hair back as they strutted away._

_Carlos stuck his hands in his pockets and turn around on his heel, walking in the opposite direction. "I'm never going to be good enough for anyone..." he grumbled dejectedly._

* * *

><p>Carlos stopped getting ready for his date that morning, remembering the scene. "Who am I kidding? I can't do this!" he groaned, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He scratched his head, trying to think of ways to get out of going to the Palm Woods Park at noon.<p>

_Get hit by a car doing a stupid stunt? No, that would hurt. Pretend to be sick? That sounded way too boring. Break into enough Palm Woods rooms to make sure his hotel manager called the cops and arrested him? No way, He didn't want to go to jail._

"Wait!" Carlos exclaimed standing up, lifting his finger into the air. "I know just what to do!" he said smirking and rubbing his hands together. He started to laugh in a evil way which soon ended up in cough.

Throwing on some clothes, which he wasn't sure even matched, he grabbed his helmet and walked out of his room. Getting into the living room area, he threw his helmet on the couch and opened up the front door. He slid out then shut the door behind him. Carlos backed up as far away as he could from the door until he was touching the other side of the wall, and then shot forward at full speed; making sure he pointed the top of his head first.

Right as he was about to ram headfirst into the door, it opened - showing a now wide eyed Logan. Not being able to move out of the way in time, Carlos knocked right into his stomach. They both went tumbling down on the floor.

"Carlos!" Logan groaned in pain, pushing his friend off him then holding his stomach. "What were you trying to do?"

Carlos sat up and rubbed his head, pouting. "Get out of a date."

Logan lifted himself off the ground then held out his hand. Carlos grabbed it, while Logan tried to help him up. "And ramming headfirst into a door without your helmet would help you, _how_?"

Carlos, still rubbing his head shrugged. "If I got a bad enough concussion, I wouldn't be able to go."

Logan stared at his friend in amazement and chuckled. "She's that bad, huh?"

Carlos sighed, grabbing his helmet off the couch, and then sitting down. He plastered it back on the top of his head, and stuck the palm of his hand on the bottom of his chin.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Logan asked, concern rising in his voice. He took a seat next to Carlos, a look of worry in his eyes. It wasn't normal to see Carlos so depressed.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm fine." He replied sadly.

"Seriously Carlos, you can tell me anything. Were best friends." Logan assured, poking him gently in the arm.

Sighing deeply, Carlos removed his hand from his face. "Well, you see... It's about this girl-"

Logan held up his hand, interrupting him. "Wow buddy! _Girl_ problems? Sorry, but I can't help you with that."

Carlos got a confused look on his face. "B-but, you _just_ said I could tell you anything!"

"Yes. I said you could _tell_ me anything, I didn't say I could _help_ you with anything!"

"Then why are you still here?" Carlos snarled grumpily.

Logan rubbed his temples slowly, and sighed as he came to a decision. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but... We have to go to a professional about this..."

"You don't mean-"

"Oh yes, I really do mean."

"Him?"

"Sadly yes. After this, he'll have an even bigger ego then before, if that's even possible. Highly doubt it though."

"Then maybe I could just go to someone else for-"

"No, no, you need help... and he's going to help you."

They both sighed. "James."

* * *

><p>James turned in a spinning chair towards his two friends, petting Carlos' stuffed puppy dog. He put on a fake accent. "So you come to me in your hour of need, eh?"<p>

Logan rolled his eyes. "James, first of all... W_hy_ are you petting Carlos' stuffed dog? Second, There is_ no _reason to be using a fake accent. And third, yes we are coming to you in a_ 'hour of need_.' "

James grunted. "Okay fine, I'll loose the puppy dog." He threw the puppy dog behind him causing Carlos to gasp.

"Oh no, Maddi! James? Why did you do that! Wait, how did you even get my favorite stuffed puppy!" Carlos asked worried for his stuffed dog.

"Who cares and that's for me to know, and you to never find out." James replied smiling, causing yet another gasp from Carlos. "Now what's your problem Logan?"

Logan shook his head standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "That one is all on Carlos. _His_ problem." he started laughing nervously. "Bye Carlos, have fun." Quickly, he zoomed out of the door.

A loud door shutting noise made Carlos realize that Logan had left the apartment completely, leaving him alone with the way-too-obsessed-with-himself James. Not that they weren't used to it by now.

"So, what is your problem Carlos?" James asked out of no where, making him jump a little from his chair.

"Well, there is this girl..." Carlos tried to began, thinking of possible escape plans the entire time. Out the window was the only real option, so he hoped he wouldn't have a reason to have to make a quick get-a-way.

"Oh okay! I like this story so far."

"Her name is Chrissy-" He tried again.

"Oh my god! Such a pretty name! Tell me more!"

"She's almost as tall as me-"

"AMAZING!" James said in a _'hallelujah'_ sing-song type voice.

"James! Are you _trying_ to act gay? Do you want to help me or not?" Carlos shouted, annoyed with all the interruptions.

"Fine. Just get to your problem already." He grumbled. "And no! I was certainly not trying to act gay!"

"Okay, anyways me and Chrissy were going to go out on a 'date' today, in Palm Woods park at around noon.." James tried to interrupt him again so he spoke faster. "And, I just don't think it's going to go as planned. I mean, you know me, I _always_ mess these types of situations up. And the thing is, I _really_ don't want to mess up on this one, James! I really like her, even though I just met her, and I don't know what to do! I guess what I'm trying to say is, _Help me!_" Carlos shot his face in his hands and started grumbling things.

James reached over and patted Carlos on the shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. You came to the right place, at fortunately the right time. Since I just finished my beauty nap, I'll gladly help you out."

Carlos looked up from his hands, a smile already forming on his face. "Really? You mean it?"

James got up from his spinning chair and walked over to where he threw the puppy. He bent down, picking it up and then dusted it off. He stroded back over to where Carlos was, then sat back down. James smiled plesently, handing him his stuffed puppy back.

Carlos took it with no delay, and hugged it tightly. "Maddi! Thanks James."

James put his fake accent back on. "So here is what I had in mind..."

* * *

><p><em>Awwwww... So will Carlos end up going on his 'date' with Chrissy? Or will it all come tumbling down, just like logan and Carlos did. MUAHAHAHha! Okay, again thank you YoungeratHeart for beta reading, if you guys havent read her stories, GO READ THEM. <strong>The dark side of fame<strong> - Terrific! It's Sequal, **Obsession never dies** - TO DIE FOR! So go go go read! Also I would just like to say I am really sorry for having it so short. I very tired, so again I'm really sorry, sigh._

_**Music Song thing to look up -** The Call by Regina Spektor (you may have heard it from The Chronicals of Narnia: Prince Caspian) _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what do you think? Should I do that every chapter summary thing? I thought it was kind of smart xD_

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Corndogs, Corndogs, Carlos, Corndogs

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating a lot. Its been pretty frickin crazy here. With me getting attacked by bugs, to waking up in ants... seriously, why do we need bugs here in this world? Anyways, this is what? the Second chapter? Yeah, Ill go with that. Okay, SECOND CHAPTER of For the Love of Corn dogs! Si? kk!_

**RANDOM QUOTE TIME:**

_Umbridge: Guess who's gonna be headmaster now?  
>Snape: Me?<br>Harry: Snape?  
>Umbridge: No! Me! Your mama! Umbridge! And from now on we're going to do things my way! THE UMBRIDGE WAAAAY!<em>

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Big Time Rush, or that quote directly above this disclaimer note. Lol._

_ENJOY! HAHA_

* * *

><p><strong>For the Love of Corndogs<strong>

Corndogs, Corndogs, Carlos, Corndogs

**Summary: **The time has come, Carlos is nervous, James is behind a tree, and OH LOOK! Chrissy brought the Corndogs!

* * *

><p>" I'm not so sure about this James..." Carlos said slowly, poking his head out from behind a group of bushes.<p>

James looked around, making sure no one was watching before he popped his head out quickly from behind as well. "What's not to know? _Come on_ Carlos, we went over this plenty of times!" He sighed seeing his friend's unsure look, then pointed to the curly brown-haired girl sitting under a big tree reading a book. "She's not going to wait there for long. It's now or never, buddy."

"But, I'm still not sure this will-"

James lifted his hands and in one swift push, had Carlos on the other side; face first in the grass.

"_HEY_!" Carlos shouted, spitting out some dirt. "Why did you do-"

James stuck his finger to his lips and shushed him, then pointed back over towards the girl in a way to say "Go".

Carlos stood up and brushed himself off, then turned of his heels popping his collar. James rolled his eyes at his friends lame attempt to act cool, and shuddered a little remembering the time he almost lost his swagger forever. And to _Logan_ of all people. Just comes to show that some moments are never meant to happen again, or be retold for that matter. He already felt queasy thinking of it.

James took his tree hat off and tip-toed near where his friend and future girlfriend were. He edged closer to try and listen to their conversation.

"Uh... H-hey Chrissy." Carlos stammered nervously, reaching the girl.

"Oh, hey Carlos! I was starting to wonder if you ever were going to show up." She said standing up and marking her place in her book before shutting it. She stuck it underneath of her arm and leaned against the big oak tree.

"S-sorry, I was just..." he said, trying to think of a part of James' plan. "...doing something else. Something important."

Chrissy's eyebrows went up in confusion. "Something important? And what would that be?"

"Psshh... You know, manly guy stuff... and stuff."

"Ooh. Right. Okay."

James did a face palm and sighed. Carlos was worse at this then he seemed to remember. He walked so that he was on the other side of the tree, so Carlos could see him.

Carlos saw him and smiled, raising his hand to wave 'Hello', but James quickly did a no signal and again; pointed towards the girl. Carlos made a 'O' shape with his mouth and looked back over to her.

"So, want to eat some corn dogs?" Chrissy asked while grabbing her picnic basket up from where it was sitting on the ground.

"Of course!"

She opened the basket and pulled out a large red and white blanket, then sat it back down. Chrissy unfolded the blanket and gently placed it down on the fake grass. "Okie Dokie. Here we go."

She handed him a corn dog and grabbed one for herself. Carlos examined it with a huff, then looked at Chrissy.

"Umm, What's wrong Carlos?"

He continued to stare at her with a stern look. James turned his attention towards the tree, and soon started to whack his head along the stump. _Why? Why does he need to make things so complicated? She's never gonna find out what he wants if he doesn't just tell-_

"Oh!" Chrissy exclaimed with a chuckle while reaching back into the basket. James watched as she pulled out another two corn dogs and handed them to Carlos. She laughed as Carlos' eyes widened and he snatched the food that was sitting in her hands. James was confused. _How in the world... did she... find out **that's what he wanted? He was just- I mean- He- WHAT?**_

While James contemplated ideas on the other side of the tree, Carlos and Chrissy were on the other side; sitting on a blanket and enjoying eachother's company.

Oh, yes... Corndogs: What the hell **CAN'T** they do?

* * *

><p><em>Oh yes, my dear children... that <strong>WAS<strong> a starkid reference :D :D :D What can I say? I **FIND** those people extremely hilarious, and **TOTALLY AWESOME**! _**(Let the records show that only Starkid fans will understand any of those jokes.)**_Seriously, if you haven't seen their videos or have not heard of them... get your **butt trumpet** off the seat of your chair, get some popcorn, sit back down, AND GO ON YOUTUBE! Best whatever hours OF YOUR LIFE! A Very Potter Sequel, A Very Potter Musical, Starship, Little White Lies, and Me and My D!ck... Lol :P_

_TEAM STARKID! Oh and I'm happy to report that I'll be going to the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Midnight Premiere Tommorrow/Friday! HURRAY! I will truly miss those movies... :) Brilliant Job on ALL of them._

Song to Look up : Dare you to move by Switchfoot (it's stuck in my head, so yeah... go!)

_Anyways, sorry this was short... and sorry I haven't been updated any of my stories... I should have just stuck with one, because now I'm having a hard time keeping track. I hope you liked this chapter, and remember to..._

**REVIEW!**


End file.
